Story Of A Girl
by emina25
Summary: Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. I am just your ordinary sixteen year old schoolgirl, who everyone likes to insult. But then, everything change. Everything went upside down. I guess fairytales are just like dreams that always do come true.
1. Welcome To My Life

**Story Of A Girl** by: emina25

A/N: _Konnichiwa mina-san!!! I'm so happy that I'm already through with Natsume's Jealousy. __Well, actually, one chapter remaining. LOL. Anyway, t__his is my next latest story!!! Hope you'll like it, mina-san!!!__ I'll start right away!__ Oh, before I start, gomene if the characters become OOC.__ And also, gomenasai__ for my wrong grammars_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Gakuen Alice. The only thing I own is the plot. If by any chances we have the same plot, sorry. It's just a coincidence._

* * *

* * *

EPISODE ONE: WELCOME TO MY LIFE

Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. I am just your ordinary sixteen-year-old schoolgirl, who everyone likes to insult. You got that right! People, in my school, call me idiot, clumsy, stupid, dense, too naive to know everything and especially, nerdy. That's what people at my school call me. Everyone sees me as an ugly person because of my outside. Is it because I'm wearing those big glasses? I'm wearing those pigtails? And so what if I'm not as intelligent and witty as them? At least I have good qualities. But no person sees me as me. The truth is that no one, for now, really cares what is inside of ones person.

Let's take the "great" Natsume Hyuuga as an example.

He's my classmate and the most popular guy in school and even popular in the whole world because he is the heir of his richest father in Japan's company and the vocalist of the "Crimson Flames", which is the most popular band in Japan and to think maybe even the whole world.

I don't know why people especially his fan girls were over him. I don't see him as a special guy. Well, yeah, he has shiny and beautiful raven hair, gorgeous tantalizing crimson orbs, great nose, amazing mouth and amazing voice! But, I can't seem to see anything special about him. He's just a rude person. He doesn't really care if you're hurt. He'll just say, "Whatever."

Anyway, I think I have introduced myself to you. So, I'll just tell you the whole story of my life. Welcome to my life!

* * *

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The brunette groaned while clumsily grabbed the alarm clock and shut the alarm off. She covered her whole body, even her face, on the blanket and said, "Just one more minute."

Then, she went off to sleep.

Minutes have passed by, she was still asleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Mikan-chan! C'mon! Wake up! It's already 6:45 in the morning! You're going to be late! And your class is going to start at 7:00! Get yourself ready!" Mikan's mother called her.

Mikan lazily got up in a sitting position while her eyes were still droopy. "Just one _more_ minute."

She suddenly flapped again lazily on her bed.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Baka, get up! You're lucky I decided to go in here and wait for you." The raven-haired girl said, nonchalantly.

Mikan, who was on the ground because of the Baka Gun Hotaru shot to her, got up on the ground while rubbing the back of her head. "Okay, okay, Hotaru! I'll get up!"

"Prepare yourself in five minutes. Or else, I'll leave you here." Hotaru said, sat on Mikan's bed and started to open a jar of crab brains.

"H-hai!!!" Mikan bowed and started dashing towards the bathroom.

She got out from the bathroom and was already wearing her uniform which is a white blouse with a red ribbon tied around the collar and a red skirt. (A/N: It's just like the attire of their uniform in GA Elementary School Branch) She dashed towards the kitchen and took one slice of bread and sucked it in her mouth.

Hotaru, after eating her crab brains, looked at the watch. It was already 6: 51am. She got up and tidied her skirt and walked towards the outside of the Sakura's House. Before she closed the door, she shouted, "I'm outta here. You're making me late for class."

And there, the door was shut.

Meanwhile, Mikan was dashing towards the door, opened it and searched for Hotaru. She sighed and whispered, "She left me... again."

* * *

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan shouted, dashing and crying towards Hotaru. "Wait for me!!! Can't I ride with you?"

Hotaru was riding her scooter. She was enjoying the fact that Mikan was struggling. "No, this ride is for one person only. That is me. Thanks to you I'm going to be late."

And there she goes, pressing the red button on her scooter and the speed made it into maximum and in a blink of an eye, she's nowhere to be seen.

Panting, Mikan stopped and touched her knees. "Hotaru!!! Why? You're so mean!!!"

* * *

"I'm late! I'm late! I'M LATE!!!" Mikan shouted throughout the hallway. She was running to catch up for the first class. Actually, she was already late in about ten minutes. It was already 7:10 in the morning.

Meanwhile, on the class...

"I bet that's Mikan Sakura." One of the girls, Sumire Shouda, said in a high tone.

"Who else would it be? Of course, that would be the most clumsy, idiotic and stupid girl in the class, I mean in school. Oh, did I mention? The nerd!" Sumire's best friend, Luna Koizumi, replied. Both of them laughed and followed by the other girls.

KABOOM!

The door swung open and the brunette appeared. She bowed and bowed and bowed to the teacher who was Narumi-sensei.

"Gomene, gomene, gomene!!!" Mikan apologized. "I won't do it again. I promise I won't be..."

"What? Clumsy and idiot anymore?" Sumire stood up and laughed. "That wouldn't happen anymore, nerdy. You look disgusting with your glasses and those weird pigtails. You're the only girl here who looks ugly."

Mikan lowered her head and thought to herself, _I'm sorry if I'm not as pretty as all of you. But, I know that God has the reason why he made me this way. And I should be proud of it._

"Wait a minute! That's supposed to be my line, Sumire!" Luna protested.

Sumire laughed in an evil tone. "Like I care!!!"

While the two were arguing, Narumi-sensei whispered to Mikan while sweat dropping, "Maybe you should go to your seat. Don't worry about the two. They don't know anything about you. All they care is their looks."

Mikan felt better by Narumi-sensei's words. She began to smile brightly and thanked him. She walked slowly towards her chair. She was trying not to embarrass herself again because all the time, she was tripping on someone else's foot and falling to the ground exposing her underwear. She didn't want that. So, she wanted to be more careful next time. Starting now.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

The people in class started to laugh while Narumi-sensei covered his face in disappointment. He never wanted this to happen to Mikan. He pitied her. He wished he would help her but he would be fired anyway because of Natsume. One word from Natsume, Narumi's fired.

Just as what Mikan have told you, Natsume is the richest teenage boy and the most popular in the whole world.

Now, everything that Mikan didn't want to happen actually happened. Mikan was flustered.

"Polka-dots now, huh?" A male voice asked.

Everyone turned to the person who spoke. Everyone grew silent.

"Natsume-kun, my love! You saw it?" Sumire said while giggling and in a flirting tone.

"Hn," Natsume irritatingly replied. In the corner of his eyes, he can see Mikan was sobbing. But, he didn't care, did he?

Mikan's sobbing grew louder. She cried and cried. But then again, she heard Hotaru's Baka Gun.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan saw Sumire and Luna lying on the ground. She then turned towards Hotaru. Hotaru was beside her. "No one should be hurting her. No one is allowed to make her cry. Only I can do that. Or else, you'll be dealing with me."

"Ho-Hotaru!!!" Mikan stood up and quickly hugged her best friend.

Somehow, their other classmates watched them in awe.

_No one really cares about others. Their own businesses are all they care. Maybe they don't even care if someone dies. Is this the first time they saw an idiotic girl and an ice queen had been together despite our attitudes? Well, they all thought wrong. Deep down inside of Hotaru's heart, there is the same feeling I feel for her. And I'm happy about that. I'm happy I met Hotaru. I'm grateful for that. I hope we will always be friends forever and no one will tear us apart. Hotaru, despite her attitudes, I love her._ Mikan thought while hugging her best friend, Hotaru.

"Hn," Natsume commented irritatingly because of the scene. "Whatever. Hey polka-dots, never make a scene in front of everyone."

After that, Natsume stood up and went out from the room. His band mates or his friends followed him. "He's so mean. I don't get him. I don't even really know him and he acts as if he knew me already." Mikan murmured in an angry tone.

* * *

It's already 9:00 in the evening. Mikan lazily slouched on her bed. She grabbed the remote control beside her and pressed the ON button. The television flashed. It revealed a woman in mid-twenties on a chair and the "Crimson Flames" on the couch.

_"So, I can't believe the Crimson Flames are actually here. And I'm actually going to interview them." _The woman said in front of the camera.

Mikan, who's eyes were closed, opened her eyes and sat. Her eyes were focused on the screen. The woman continued but she was looking at the Crimson Flames, asking, _"So, now that you're here. What do you want guys to talk about?"_

"Are you kidding me? You're the host!" Mikan shouted.

The screen focused on Koko, _"Anything will do." _Then, he smiled.

Then, the screen focused on the woman, _"Isn't it cute? You have a cute smile, __Yome__-kun."_

Mikan rolled her eyes. _What's the big deal about his smile? __Sheesh__!!! You better know them first before flirting around._

_"Anyway, so, what about your latest song? Were you planning it already?"_ The woman asked.

The screen focused on Ruka, _"Well, we already planned it. And we're ready to perform it."_

Mikan smiled. _At least there's one guy who are all unlike to them especially to Natsume. __Ruka__ is totally different from Natsume._

The screen focused on the woman, _"Before you start the special performance, who wrote the song? Is it beautiful? Well, I know it's beautiful because you made the song!!!"_

Mikan rolled her eyes. _Such flirtatious._

The screen focused on Ruka, revealing his warm smile. _"Well, actually, Natsume's always the one writing our songs. Some were made by us. But, this song was made by Natsume. Hope you'll like it."_

The audience squealed and chanting out their names. Mikan, again, rolled her eyes. It's obvious that the audience were the fan girls of the band, Crimson Flames.

The screen focused on to the woman, _"So, Natsume-kun, you're the one who made the song. Are you dedicating it for someone? Someone special?"_

_Great! Flirting with the rude guy!_ Mikan thought. _And why am I even watching this crap interview? Anyway, guess I should listen to their latest song._

The screen focused on to Natsume. The girls started screaming 'I love you!', 'Natsume' and many more. "Hn, whatever."

"I knew it!" Mikan stood up from the bed and walked to and fro in her room. "I knew it that Natsume would say 'whatever'." Mikan suddenly stopped when she heard Ruka's voice.

The screen began to focus on to Ruka. _"I'm not sure. But I think he is actually dedicating this song for someone. He told me he pity the person very much. He felt sorry for that person. But, he can't think of anything to do. That's all I know."_

_Pity?_ Mikan asked to herself. "Who's he feeling sorry for?"

_"Who's the person?"_ The woman flirtingly asked.

_"It's our class – __"_

_" –__ None of your business." _Natsume began to speak. He managed not to let his friends say the person's name.

_Class?_ Mikan's eyes widened. _Could it be that __he's pitying__ me?_

The woman continued, quite afraid by Natsume's sudden reaction. _"Okay, so now, can we hear the song?!"_

The audience, who were murmuring, began to squeal out loud again.

Mikan was still standing with wide eyes. She sat on her bed and listened to the song that Natsume wrote for the person that he was pitying for.

Yuu went towards the disk area to make beautiful sound effects. Tsubasa went towards the drums. Koko grabbed the electric guitar. Ruka grabbed the acoustic guitar and Natsume grabbed the microphone and started the tune.

_"This song is entitled, 'Welcome To My Life'."_ Natsume spoke.

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**_

_**Do you ever feel out of place?**_

_**Like somehow you just don't belong**_

_**And no one understands you**_

_**Do you ever wanna run****away?**_

_**Do you lock yourself in your room?**_

_**With the radio on turned up so loud**_

_**That no one hears you screaming**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**When nothing feels all right**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be like me**_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**Do you wanna be somebody else?**_

_**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**_

_**Are you desperate to find something more?**_

_**Before your life is over**_

_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**_

_**Are you sick of everyone around?**_

_**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**_

_**While deep inside you're bleeding**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**When nothing feels all right**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be like me**_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you **_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**No one ever lied straight to your face**_

_**No one ever stabbed you in the back**_

_**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**_

_**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**_

_**Never had to work it was always there**_

_**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

Suddenly, a pillow hit the television. The television went off. Mikan lied on her bed while crying. "Arigato, Natsume. Arigato. I thought Hotaru, my mom and my dad are the only person who can understand me. Arigato, Natsume. You do understand what I feel. Now I know what's so special about you, more special than your looks. Arigato, Natsume."

Mikan went off to sleep with tear stains and her eyes were puffy.

* * *

_

* * *

_

A/N: _So? How was it? Do you like it? I hope you'll like it. Anyway, I'm sorry for the Natsume's Jealousy if it took so long to update the chapter twenty-two. I'm thinking now about the final chapter. You know, how to end it. Again, I'm really sorry for my wrong grammars. Stay tune for the next episode!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Let's take a great_ **SNEAK PEEK **_for our next episode._

**EPISODE TWO: ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY**

"Natsume is not so bad after all."

"I never care. And I never will."

"I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"Remember the words that I'm going to say to you, nerdy. You will never be able to be like us, to be a beautiful girl. You will remain as an ugly girl as what you look like now."

"Shut up! Everything that you're saying are all stupid lies! You don't know anything! You never really care about the inside of a person's heart! God created me this way! I believe in God! I have faith in him! And I know God has a reason behind it all!!!"

"I want to change. I want to be like anybody. I love myself but I'm still lacking something. I want to be anything but ordinary."


	2. Anything But Ordinary

**Story Of A Girl by: emina25**

A/N: _Konnichiwa mina-san!! It's me again!! Gomenasai if it took sooooo long to update this episode 2. But at least that it's all in my mind. I'm glad that I didn't got lazy updating Chapter 2 today. Anyway, here goes!! Oh, and don't forget to submit a review. Onegai and arigato!! And, I'm really sorry if my story, "Natsume's Jealousy" isn't done yet. I just can't think of anything of how to end it. No, wait! I already thought about the last chapter. But, just what I have said, I'm too lazy to type it and update it. Hahaha. Anyway, here goes!_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Gakuen Alice. It's Higuchi Tachibana's. The only thing I own is the plot. Arigato!_

* * *

EPISODE TWO: ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY

Konnichiwa! It's me again, Mikan! So, have you read what happened to me about the past? You know, when I thought that the "great" Natsume was just like any other person who looks good outside but bad on the inside? Well, anyway, I thought wrong. Now I know that Natsume's one of a kind. I think I'm the only girl who thought about the Natsume on the inside. All the girls care are Natsume's outside, which means the "looks".

Anyway, I think I'm talking nonsense here already. Things are a little bit going fine here but not yet for now. I still have problems in school and especially those girls like Luna and Sumire. Even though God made me this way, I still hope that I will become pretty someday. Wait, I have been repeating this for a million times already or am I just talking crazy now?

I'm hoping and wishing that I can be anything yet ordinary. Yeah, anything but ordinary.

* * *

"Natsume is not so bad after all."

The brunette, wearing a plain white fitted shirt with plain black tank top on it and jeans and flipflops, proudly said to the person beside her, Hotaru. They were walking through the park in the bright Sunday morning. They were going to their favorite spot in the weeping willow where there is a lake and a small bridge. It was used to be Mikan and her father's favorite spot. But now that Mikan's father was gone, she shared it to her best friend.

"Oh, so, you have watched the interview yesterday and listened to their song." Hotaru said, nonchalantly. She was wearing a plain black tank top with black blazer and long skirt just three inches below the knee and black boots.

"Well, yeah, I watched it yesterday. But, it was an accident!" Mikan retorted.

"Yeah, an accident. You turned the television on and changed the channel to the CF Channel and watched the interview and watched it long enough and that made it an accident." Hotaru nonchalantly and sarcastically said.

"Well, that can be, can't it?" Mikan unsurely asked. Absolutely………not, Mikan!! Silly you!!

"Baka, talk anything you want!" Hotaru gave up.

* * *

Until they've reached their favorite spot. Mikan sat on the edge of the bridge. She removed her shoes, put her feet in the water and swayed it like a child. She really loved that place. That place was full of her memories with her father.

"You know, Hotaru, I'm glad I shared this spot with you." Mikan smiled. She does really love her friend.

"Yeah, but never think of me as your father. Or else," Hotaru smirked. "You know what I'm going to do with you."

"Heck! Stop it! We're not children anymore. So stop playing your Baka Gun and stop hitting it on me!" Mikan pouted.

"Oh? Not a child anymore, you say? And what are you pouting for?" She glanced in the corner of her eye to Mikan.

"Well," Mikan shrugged. "Hey!! It's not fair!!"

Then, they began splashing waters towards each other. Giggles, laughter and splashing of the waters can be heard. They looked like they are having fun!! No, not look like. But, they really are having so much fun that they never wanted to stop what they are doing.

When they were all wet because of splashing each other, they removed some of their clothes and began to jump in the lake and went swimming. Mikan removed her glasses so that it won't get wet.

"You know, Mikan, why don't you try using lenses? It looks prettier on you and _please_ never style your hair in pigtail again." Hotaru smiled and said emphasizing the word please.

"Is it wrong for me not to wear in pigtails? And besides, contact lens makes my eye itchy." Mikan told her.

Hotaru let out a big sigh and replied. "You'll get used to it. It was your first time wearing contact lens that time that's why you felt itchy."

"Well," Mikan shrugged again. Then, she smiled. "Okay."

While they were swimming in the lake, Mikan noticed Natsume and his gang walking on the street near their favorite spot.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" Hotaru asked, noticing that Mikan was out of space.

"I saw Natsume!" She blurted out.

"And so? You never cared before." Hotaru said in a bored tone.

"I used to. But now, I care!!" Mikan got up from the water and started wiping herself and put on her clothes including her glasses and fixing her hair in pigtails.

She started running towards Natsume followed by Hotaru. Well, she's not actually running. She's just walking so she was left behind.

When Mikan reached him, she waved in front of him while smiling brightly. Natsume raised his eyebrow and the gang stared at each other in a questioning look.

_Hmm, it doesn't look like Natsume's gang are really rude. Maybe I was mistaken._ Mikan thought.

"Hey, Hyuuga and you're gang!" Mikan greeted them, still smiling and waving.

"Hi, Sakura." Ruka, one of Natsume's friends, greeted back.

Mikan turned to the other direction, covering her face. _Slow down, Mikan. I know you like Nogi before. So, stop blushing!!_

"Hey, Nogi too!!" Mikan greeted back, too. Yep, still waving and smiling.

"What's with this girl?" Tsubasa, one of Natsume's friends, whispered to Kokoro.

"I don't know. Maybe she's lost that's why she's here talking to us." Kokoro replied back in a whispering manner.

"Oi, little girl." Natsume finally spoke.

"Hey! I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm already sixteen years old. And please, don't call me little girl, okay?" Mikan explained.

"Hn, whatever." Natsume retorted.

"It is because you're lost, little girl!!" Tsubasa laughed. Yuu tapped Tsubasa's arm, a signal to be quiet.

"What's with your face? Are you high? Taken drugs?" Natsume asked, well actually it's not like he's questioning. But more like it's still in a bored tone.

"No!! And why would I be?" Mikan snapped, putting her arms in her waist.

"Just stop smiling! You look uglier than the usual." Natsume snapped back.

Their faces were a few inches near. But, they don't mind because they were angry at each other. While his gang were all sweat dropping.

Mikan smiled but better than before. "Hey, Hyuuga, I wanna tell you something seriously."

"I bet she's gonna confess to him..." Kokoro whispered to Tsubasa and Yuu. Tsubasa laughed while Yuu smiled a little.

"I'm not!!" She shouted at the three. Then, came back to her senses, "Well, I just wanna tell you that I'm very grateful. Thank you!"

Natsume, who was slightly annoyed, turned his face to the other direction opposite Ruka. Ruka just looked at him. It feels like he knows why Mikan is grateful. Then he looked at Mikan, "For what, Sakura?"

"Well, about yesterday night, about your interview and your song. I felt so much better." Mikan smiled more gently, like an angel.

Tsubasa's, Kokoro's and Yuu's jaw dropped real low almost like touching the ground. The three stammered all at the same time, "S-she l-looks n-nicer a-and p-p-pr-pre-pretty-prettier."

"Huh? What did you say? Sorry, I didn't understand." Mikan, rubbing the back of her head while chuckling, said.

_Dense._ The three thought to themselves. _Idiot._ Natsume thought. _Sakura._ Ruka thought.

"Anyway, you really cared for me. Thanks, Hyuuga." She smiled again, angelically.

"Who told you that I really cared for you?" Natsume snapped.

"Well, I can see it the way you acted yesterday on the interview." Mikan replied.

"Don't say anything stupid, polka!" Natsume got angry. "I never care. And I never will."

Mikan backed a little because she got frightened at Natsume's action. Hotaru finally reached Mikan. Upon hearing this, all she could say is, "Mikan."

The five felt sorry for her. Natsume, because of getting angry, walked away leaving all of them.

"Natsume!!" Ruka followed him, running because Natsume walked so fast.

"We're sorry if Natsume acted this way. He just doesn't want to be treated that way, Sakura. Anyway, thanks to you too. I think Natsume will get better after what you said to him." Yuu apologized, then walked off with the two.

Even though she heard Yuu said that Natsume will get better also, she felt like she added herself as a burden in Natsume's life. A tear fell in one of her eye. She turned around hoping that no one saw it. But, she was mistaken. She ran as fast as she could without turning back at Hotaru. She just ran and let her feet go wherever it could lead her.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted, feeling sorry for her friend. She followed her.

* * *

Mikan stopped in front of a Sakura Tree. She reached for the tree and leaned on the tree and sat and started crying out loud. Hotaru has finally found her. She bent down and touched Mikan's cheek.

"Mikan," Hotaru called her, gently.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." Mikan cried and cried. She thought that Hotaru will scold her because she ran off without saying something to her. She repeated, "I'm sorry I won't do it again."

Mikan's eyes widened. Instead of scolding her, she was suddenly being grabbed by Hotaru and quickly hugged her.

"Mikan," Hotaru whispered. "I'm very proud for you."

Upon hearing this, Mikan smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

Murmurs, whispers and many more were heard in the class when Mikan and Hotaru entered their room. The people were gathered in Sumire and Luna's place. It's a wild ruckus. It looks like they were all fighting just so they can look at a picture Sumire and Luna are showing to them.

"Hey! Mikan's here!!" one of her classmates shouted, pointing at her.

"What's happening?" Mikan whispered to Hotaru.

But then, she got surprised that she was talking, or rather whispering to no one. Hotaru was already looking at the picture they're all looking at.

"I see. So, there were spies." Hotaru nodded, rubbing her chin with her index and thumb. Suddenly, she glared at the two girls who started it. "You're responsible for all of this, I see."

The two, Sumire and Luna, stared at each other in horror and looked back at Hotaru. Sumire tried to talk to her, "H-Hotaru-ru-s-sa-ma-ma, w-we d-didn't m-mean t-to s-spy o-on b-bo-bo-both o-of y-you."

Just then, Luna snapped out, "So what if we spied on you? And plus, Mikan (she glared at her), you look more than a hundred percent uglier in here."

The two started laughing. Sumire continued, pointing and poking Mikan's chest, "Remember the words that I'm going to say to you, nerdy. You will never be able to be like us, to be a beautiful girl. You will remain as an ugly girl as what you look like now."

Hotaru gave the picture to Mikan. Upon seeing this, she was really shocked. The picture showed Hotaru and Mikan having fun on the water. Mikan was very beautiful in the picture and so was Hotaru. She tore the picture to pieces. There was a loud groan. They really admired the Mikan in the picture.

"What's wrong with you people? And you Sumire? Luna?" Mikan shouted.

"Nothing," Sumire and Luna smirked.

"Shut up! Everything that you're saying are all stupid lies! You don't know anything! You never really care about the inside of a person's heart! God created me this way! I believe in God! I have faith in him! And I know God has a reason behind it all!!" Mikan shouted again. "All you care is this and that which are beautiful on the outside! I hate all of you!"

Mikan quickly ran as fast as she could. She reached for the door. Just as when she was about to open the door, Natsume and his gang opened it first. They stared at the teary-eyed running Mikan. But she didn't care. She just continued on running. She passed Narumi-sensei. Narumi grabbed both of Mikan's hands. She kept on crying.

Narumi-sensei wiped Mikan's tears. He saw Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu came. He asked Mikan, "Mikan-chan, what's wrong?"

"I can't take this anymore. I want to leave this place. I hate all of the people here. They really don't like me. They said they don't want to have a classmate who's ugly. I hate them. I HATE THEM!" Mikan shouted while crying. "Let go off of me!"

She let go and started running again.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted. But she was gone.

* * *

Mikan reached the entrance door of their house. She jerked it and it opened. Luckily, there was no one left in her home. She went straight to her room, locked herself, opened the radio and turned it into maximum volume.

She heard the song "_Anything But Ordinary_" by Avril Lavigne.

_**Sometimes I get so weird**_

_**I even freak myself out**_

_**I laugh myself to sleep**_

_**It's my lullaby**_

_**Sometimes I drive so fast**_

_**Just to feel the danger**_

_**I wanna scream**_

_**It makes me feel alive**_

_**Is it enough to love?**_

_**Is it enough to breathe?**_

_**Somebody rip my heart out**_

_**And leave me here to bleed**_

_**Is it enough to die?**_

_**Somebody save my life**_

_**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**_

_**To walk within the lines**_

_**Would make my life so boring**_

_**I want to know**_

_**That I have been to the extreme**_

_**So knock me off my feet**_

_**Come on now give it to me**_

_**Anything to make me feel alive**_

_**Is it enough to love?**_

_**Is it enough to breathe?**_

_**Somebody rip my heart out**_

_**And leave me here to bleed**_

_**Is it enough to die?**_

_**Somebody save my life**_

_**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**_

_**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**_

_**Let down your defenses**_

_**Use no common sense**_

_**If you look you will see**_

_**That this world is a beautiful**_

_**Accident, turbulent, succulent**_

_**Opulent, permanent, no way**_

_**I wanna taste it**_

_**Don't wanna waste it away**_

_**Sometimes I get so weird**_

_**I even freak myself out**_

_**I laugh myself to sleep**_

_**It's my lullaby**_

_**Is it enough?**_

_**Is it enough?**_

_**Is it enough to breathe?**_

_**Somebody rip my heart out**_

_**And leave me here to bleed**_

_**Is it enough to die?**_

_**Somebody save my life**_

_**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**_

_**Is it enough?**_

_**Is it enough to die?**_

_**Somebody save my life**_

_**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**_

_**Oh, I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**_

She kept on crying and crying. "I want to change. I want to be like anybody. I love myself but I'm still lacking something. I want to be anything but ordinary."

* * *

A/N: _So, what do you think? Was it good? Tell me if you don't like it. I'll try to improve the next chapter. Again, I'm really, really, so, so sorry if this chapter took so long to update!! I was lucky that I still remember the whole story of Story Of A Girl even though I haven't been writing it for months. And the Natsume's Jealousy, I already know what will happen in the last chapter. But, as what I said before, I was really too lazy to write or type it. But, I'll try my best not to get lazy. I know all of you are already waiting for the last chapter. I'm really, really, so, so sorry!!_

* * *

_Let's take a great_ **SNEAK PEEK** _for our next episode._

EPISODE THREE: HIGH

"Alright everybody, I want all of you to write a poem. Anything you want as long as it's a poem. Okay?"

"What is your poem all about, Hotaru?"

"I really can't think of anything!!"

"That's because you're stupid. You don't know everything in the world."

"Why don't you try wandering around somewhere and maybe you'll get interested in what you will see."

"Do what you want. I really don't care."


End file.
